


First Star I See Tonight

by ChillyPsycho



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Barry and Hal spend some time watching the stars.





	First Star I See Tonight

“My mother used to sit by the window every night. The window in their bedroom was big and they had one of those benches in front of it where we would curl up every night before bedtime. I’d sit in her lap and on colder nights we would wrap ourselves in this big wool blanket. I remember she made it herself and there were these little holes and loose threads sticking out. It was ugly but it was comfortable and she was so proud of it” Sighing he shifted closer so he could lean his weight against Hal. “After I use to keep it on my bed every night. I still have it, packed away somewhere.”

  
For a man who always had something to say, Hal was silent, waiting for Barry to continue his story. As the silence stretched and the blonde man continued to silently stare at the sky, Hal gave him a small nudge with his shoulder.

  
Blinking, Barry turned to look at him. “Sorry. Got lost in my head for a moment there.” Taking Hals hand in his own he gave it a squeeze turned back to the sky. “We would just sit and watch the stars. We had a game, every night to look for the first start and make a wish. Sometimes if my father was free he’d join us and read aloud. It was nice.”

  
A comfortable silence settled over them once more as they watched the sky. The night was a bit chilly and Hal was glad he had the foresight to bring his coat. Barry on the other hand was wearing a thin shirt but he had always run a bit warmer than the average human. Hal tugged him closer against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and shamelessly stealing his warmth.

  
Personally, as much as he loved being in the sky and being part of the corps, stargazing from earth never held much interest from him. Not when he could be up there amongst them. He knew all the planets in this sector and could point them out without a thought as well as list which ones were inhabited and by what species. Not to mention that the view from down here was nothing compared to the view from space. It was one of the reasons the watchtower had a whole observation deck with floor to ceiling windows.

  
But there was something special about sitting here with Barry. Sharing a part of something that meant a lot to the other man made him want to do it every night.

  
“There.” Raising his arm, Barry pointed at a far off spot in the sky, interrupting Hal’s thoughts. “Make a wish.”

  
“Alright.” Hal rested his chin on his shoulder. Following the direction of Barry’s arm he could see the telltale twinkle of a far off star. Closing his eyes he made a wish.

  
He felt Barry twisting in his arms, forcing him to loosen his grip. Grinning Barry leaned in, his lips softly grazing Hal’s jaw before he pulled slightly back.

  
Raising a brow, Hal caught his gaze. “What was that for?”

  
“Nothing.” Barry turned his attention back to the night sky. “Hey Hal.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“No problem, Bear.”


End file.
